Wellbores are drilled into the earth for a variety of purposes including accessing hydrocarbon bearing formations. A variety of downhole tools may be used within a wellbore in connection with accessing and extracting such hydrocarbons. Throughout the process, it may become necessary to isolate or seal one or more portions of a wellbore. Zonal isolation within a wellbore may be provided by wellbore isolation devices, such as packers, bridge plugs, and fracturing plugs (i.e., “frac” plugs). For example, a wellbore isolation device can be used to isolate the target zone for the hydraulic fracturing operation by forming a pressure seal in the wellbore that prevents the high pressure frac fluid from extending downhole of the wellbore isolation device.
After the downhole operation requiring zonal isolation has been completed, it is often necessary to remove the wellbore isolation device from the wellbore in order to allow hydrocarbon production operations to proceed without being hindered by the presence of the downhole tool. The removal of one or more wellbore isolation devices from the wellbore often involves milling or drilling the wellbore isolation device(s) into pieces followed by retrieval of the pieces of the wellbore isolation device from the wellbore.